Half Cut
Get in the Drive to the Melanie needs footage. Throw a sample at the Head to the Melanie needs footage. Toss out more free samples to the Toss out more free samples to the Give out more free samples to the Head back with Melanie to the have lost the plot. Protect Melanie! Get her to the Head over to and give out samples to the users. Seek out a group of Toss out more free samples to the Give out more samples to the This area is clear! Take Melanie back to The are pissed, and are hunting you down. }} Half Cut is a PSP exclusive mission in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. It is the final mission given by Melanie Mallard to Huang Lee. Mission Get inside the van and follow the GPS to the shop. Once at the store, toss some drugs to the dealers, After tossing the drugs, head to the alley, using the GPS for the route. However, if the junkies manage to pull you out of the vehicle, just take them down. Once the player is in the alley, hop back over the wall to grab some body armor on the left. Now back in the alley, head up it and toss drugs to each of the five groups. Now as you attempt to exit, they'll all come after both you and Mel. Gun them down and then return to the van. Take the van to South Slopes, using the route outlined on your GPS. Once there, you'll find five blue dots on your radar. Head to them and toss each group of people you find a sack of drugs. After distributing the drugs, follow the GPS to the carnival. Along the way, some rival gangs will try to destroy the van or kill you. You can ram them, speed away or destroy them. Once your in the destination, the mission ends. Gallery Walkthrough HalfCut-GTACW-SS1.jpg|Huang about to meet Melanie and Xai in The Corpse Ride. HalfCut-GTACW-SS2.jpg|Xai give some bags of highly addictive drug to Huang and Mel. HalfCut-GTACW-SS3.jpg| HalfCut-GTACW-SS4.jpg| HalfCut-GTACW-SS5.jpg|Driving to Legal Marine Store. HalfCut-GTACW-SS6.jpg|Tossing drugs to people. HalfCut-GTACW-SS7.jpg|Going to a alleyway in Hove Beach. HalfCut-GTACW-SS8.jpg|Tossing some drugs to the people in the alley. HalfCut-GTACW-SS9.jpg|Tossing drugs to some people in Outlook Park. HalfCut-GTACW-SS10.jpg|Tossing drugs to some people in a alleyway. HalfCut-GTACW-SS11.jpg|Tossing drugs to some street thugs. HalfCut-GTACW-SS12.jpg|Tossing drugs to some people in a small park in Firefly Projects. HalfCut-GTACW-SS13.jpg|Driving to the Funland. HalfCut-GTACW-SS14.jpg|Arriving at The Corpse Ride. HalfCut-GTACW-SS15.jpg| HalfCut-GTACW-SS16.jpg| HalfCut-GTACW-SS17.jpg| HalfCut-GTACW-SS18.jpg| HalfCut-GTACW-SS19.jpg|Mel says she will show their faces anyway and leaves. HalfCut-GTACW-SS20.jpg|Mission passed. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the van *Drive to the Legal Marine Store. Melanie needs footage *Throw a sample at the users *Head to the alley. Melanie needs footage *Toss out more free samples to the users *Head back with Melanie to the van *The junkies have lost the plot. Protect Melanie! Get her to the van *Head over to South Slopes and give out samples to the users *Take Melanie back to The Corpse Ride Video Walkthroughs Navigation }} es:Half Cut pl:Half Cut Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions